


What he means

by SheepOh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOh/pseuds/SheepOh
Summary: Sherlock figures it out, what John really means.





	What he means

Sherlock has no difficulty deducing attraction . He does it all the time. It's surprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly) often relevant in cases, especially when it comes to motives and alibis. True, deducing attraction to himself is a little trickier but he thinks he usually manages it. The only person's attraction he can't deduce is John's, not anymore. He'd had to stop. It was only painful and led to awkward situations. Blocking all signs of it was simply better for everyone involved, and the Work. Of course.

So it's truly a miracle that when he turns around and sees him, he also sees it, plain as day. When John looks at him and says "Brilliant", he can see John means so much more. And every time he says "You're mad", still laughing at the bottom of the stairs, licking his lips and holding his gaze for just a second too long, he truly means "God, I wish I could kiss you."He understands that now.

So this time it's Sherlock who says it, only realizing he did not only think it when Lestrade clears his throat and says "Maybe later you two, yeah? Crime scene, dead body and all." John laughs. He can't seem to stop. When he calms down enough, he grins behind his hand and manages, between muffled chuckles ,"Yeah, definitely later".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is a little thing I found buried in a notebook, from about a year ago. [WhitePeach](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePeach) is the one who originally gave me the prompt which was "A character realizes the other has feelings for them", so thank you lovely <3 .


End file.
